El fin de una amistad, El comienzo del dolor
by ale-patil
Summary: CAP 6 y 7 James y Lily siempre han sido grandes amigos, que pasara cuando Lily se entere de lo que siente james por ella.pensamientos de James(6)y de lily(7).song-fic
1. Mi historia entre tu dedos

Cap 1: Mi Historia entre tus dedos 

James Potter, un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache muy revuelto, ojos color azul, ocultos tras unos lentes que lo hacían ver más intelectual y más guapo(N/A: puede ser más guapo????), Que se podría describir como guapo, popular, atlético, divertido, en fin el chico perfecto, hablaba con su mejor amiga, una chica de cabello color rojo, ojos color verde esmeralda, figura esbelta, delgada, muy guapa, simpática y alegre.

James le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, él sabia q estaba arriesgando su amistad con Lily, pero no podía callar mas tiempo esto q sentía, q la amaba y en exceso(N/A: te suena Sui??)

**Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te di.  
Te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo,  
lo sabes y lo sé.  
**

La reacción de Lil no fue la que James esperaba, sin embargo tendría q aceptarlo, Lil se iba de su vida y el no se lo discutiría, pero algo le quedaba de ella un hermoso recuerdo de todas esas noches en las que se quedaban conversando( N/A: solo conversando, no mal piensen) de sus vidas, de sus familia, infinitas cosas, eran tan buenos amigos, porque nunca pudo evitar sentir algo por Lily, y no arruinar esa tan linda amistad, pero ya nada podía hacer Lil se iba de su vida.

**  
Al menos quédate sólo esta noche,  
prometo no tocarte, está segura,  
tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo,  
porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva,  
tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso. **

Le ruego a Lil que se quede conmigo, tan solo esta noche, no la tocare, pero ella no accede, creo q esta será la ultima vez, la ultima vez q la mire a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre me hipnotizaban, esos ojos que me hicieron enamorarme de ella, Lili aun no se ha ido pero poco a poco me voy sintiendo solo, sin Lily estoy solo aun estan los merodeadores, pero que pueden saber ellos lo q siento, la unica q me entendia era ella, pero en este momento es la causante de lo que siento, la soledad, te miro pero no esta en ti, no esta esa sonrisa que te caracteriza, que me enamoro, que al verla me alegra, en su cara puedo ver que a ella le duele tanto como a mi que nos alejemos.****

Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú,  
pero mi sitio luego lo ocuparás con alguno   
igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo.

Me han comentado que con cada hombre hay una como tú, no lo entiendo pero lo que si entiendo es que mi lugar junto a ti luego lo ocupara otro, igual que junto a mi, eso mejor lo dudo porque para eso me tendría que olvidar de ti y no creo que lo logre.

**¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada,  
me pides que sigamos siendo amigos?  
¿Amigos para qué, maldita sea?  
A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo,  
pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales.  
**

Te miro, tu te das cuenta, agachas la mirada ¿por qué lo haces? ¿qué pasa?, dices que no te vas a ir, quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, pero para que hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo, lo que yo siento por ti es amor.

A un amigo lo perdono, a ti no tengo porque perdonarte si no me haz hecho nada, yo fui quien me enamore, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

**  
Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,  
que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? Se llaman: "tú".  
Sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro.  
**

Eres una gran amiga, ¿te lo he dicho? Por supuesto, mil veces, siempre te lo he dicho todo, pero hay algo que no te lo he dicho aun, que todos los problemas que tengo son simplemente: "tu", que te amo, que no puedo decírtelo y ahora que ya te lo he dicho: el futuro de nuestra amistad. Esa es la razón, la razón de todo, por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro, el firme, el fuete, para sentirme un poquito mas seguro frente a ti.

**  
Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado,  
recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado,  
y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero"  
y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.  
**

Por que no me lo dice, porque no me dices en que he fallado, porque no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, se que los sentimiento no se pueden controlar, pero aun así me lo pregunto, yo te he perdonado mil veces pero tu dicen "lo siento no te quiero" y te vas con esta historia, mi historia, entre tus dedos.

**  
¡Qué vas a hacer!,  
Busca una excusa y luego márchate.  
Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte,  
no debes provocarme.  
Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones  
tratando de esconder mis emociones.  
Pensando, pero poco, en las palabras,  
y hablaré de la sonrisa, tan definitiva,  
tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso**

¿Qué haras ahora? Solo busca una escusa y luego marchate, dejame solo, por mi no te preocupes, no tiene que estar conmigo, provocar esta sentimiento. No te preocupes, yo solo te escribire una o dos canciones, para ocultar lo que siento, lo muxo que sufro. Pensando, aunque poco, en todas esa palabra que nos dijimos y en tu sonrisa que siempre tenias, esa sonrisa de la cual me enamore.


	2. Ahora

Hola!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo de mi fic y en especial gracias a:

Florcha: muchas gracias tu review y de verdad que es triste, pero no se quizás vuelvan

a ser amigos, todavía no se.

Elybarchu: hola Ely que bueno que te gusto el fic y porfi no me asesines, que todavía

No se que viene.

**Disclaimer**: nada en este fic me pertenece, solo la trama, así que no denuncien que la semanada no me alcanza para un abogado.

Cap 2: Ahora 

**Como puedes decir que no ha pasado nada  
después de todo el dolor  
que causaste en mi corazón**

James pensaba en su habitación, es mañana había aparecido Lily, después de ese tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado, su reencuentro con Lily le había acordado todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido por ella

--------------------------------------- Flash Black ------------------------------------

-Lily, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo james.

-claro y ¿¿¿de qué???

.Bueno, es que. lilymegustas

-que dijiste??? No te entendí nada.

-es que, me gustas y mucho, yo sé que solo somos amigos pero no lo puedo evitar, me gusto mucho.

-james, no sé que decirte, tu sabes que yo tengo novio, que aunque ahora no estoy muy bien yo lo quiero, y bien como tu dijiste solo somos amigos, de verdad lo siento.

-ya veo.

-james quizás sea mejor que nos dejemos de ver, para q tu te olvides de mí.

Lily se fue, dejando solo a James, estaba muy confundido jamas espero esa reacción de Lily, el sabia q Lily tenia novio pero jamas penso en que esta terminaría su amistas por esto.

--------------------------------------- Fin Flash Black ------------------------------------

**Yo quise hasta morir después de tu partida  
y ahora vuelves tranquila  
cuando ya se acabó el amor  
**

James seguía pensando, pensando en todo lo que paso después de que Lily se fue de su vida, recordaba un día, el día siguiente a esa conversación donde le contó sus sentimientos a Lily, lo único q quería era morir, morir rápido y olvidar ese dolor de no volver a verla, no debería haberle dicho, todo seguiría igual y la seguiría viendo aunque solo como amiga, james había intentado suicidarse, pero Sirius lo había encontrado y salvado.

Pero Lily había vuelto, ella muy tranquila quería hablar, pero james lo había logrado por fin, por fin la había olvidado.

**  
Y es que sin ti  
me perdí en un largo invierno  
el dolor se me hizo eterno  
y hoy resulta que tú  
**

Había estado realmente mal, no sabia q hubiera sido de él sin los merodeadores, Sirius como siempre su mejor amigo, lo había salvado de suicidarse; Remus, siempre tan comprensivo y Peter lo hacia reírse mucho con sus estupideces(lo único q sabe hacer, ESTUPIDECES, RATA INMUNDA, ASKEROSA, LA ODIO), habían sido como 4 meses sin Lily pero a james se le habían Hecho eternos y ahora Lily volvía, y le hablaba

**  
Ahora   
Ahora dices que me amas  
ahora que no queda nada  
te mueres de amor por mí **

Ahora llegaba lil, le decía que había pensado mucho y que se había dado cuenta de que ella lo amaba también, pero james no sabia que decir, como le decía que había hecho lo que ella le dijo hace tanto tiempo, que el por fin se había olvidado de ella y que ya no queda nada. Ahora que según Lily ella se moría por él.

**  
Ahora   
después que te lloraba ríos  
después de lo que yo he sufrido  
ahora por fin  
ahora sabrás lo que me hiciste vivir  
**

Ahora, después de todo lo que había llorado por Lil, sabia que ella no quería que el sufriera, pero lo había hecho y mucho, ahora Lily que se decía enamorada de él, sabría lo que el había llorado, lo que el había sufrido, lo que Lily sin intención lo había hecho sufrir 

**  
El día en que te fuiste conocí el infierno  
el frío, la soledad  
el miedo a volver a amar  
**

Aun recuerdo ese día, el peor de mi vida, me sentía pésimo, luego de q te fuiste tú, la razón que yo tenia para vivir conocí el infierno y el frío, lo único que sentía era la soledad de estar sin ti. Yo James Potter, uno de los chicos mas deseados de Hogwart, tenia miedo de volver a enamorarme, todos me decían que habían cientos de chicas en la escuela, pero no hay ninguna como tu.

**  
Y es que sin ti  
cada noche fue un tormento  
cada día un nuevo intento  
por arrancarte de mí  
**

Cuando te fuiste, sin ti cada noche lloraba y pensaba en que ya no te vería y de día intentaba olvidarte, sacarte de mi mente, luego te un tiempo en di cuenta de que no te tenia que sacar de mi mente, sino que de mi corazón (N/A: una frase muy cierta :P:P:P), ahora pienso y me doy cuenta de todo lo q me costo sacarte de mi ....

**  
Y ahora  
Ahora dices que me amas  
ahora que no queda nada  
te mueres de amor por mí  
Ahora  
después que te lloraba ríos  
después de lo que yo he sufrido  
ahora por fin  
ahora sabrás lo que me hiciste vivir  
**

Y ahora llegas nuevamente, ahora dicen q me quieres, que me amas, ahora que por fin te saque de mi, llegas y dices que mueres por mi, que pensaste, que me extrañas. Llore tanto después de que te fuiste, sufrí enormemente y ahora sin que yo lo planee sabrás todo lo que tu me hiciste vivir.

**  
Cuando esa lluvia  
me golpeaba en la ventana  
no podía dormir   
te esperaba, buscaba tu cuerpo  
tu olor y sumido en un mar de dolor. **

Creo que el clima me acompañaba en animo, llovía mucho para esa época del año, había días que la lluvia golpeaba mi ventana, no me dejaba dormir, pensaba aun mas en ti, buscaba entre mis cosas recuerdos tuyos que me recordara lo felices que éramos, sabia que me haría daño, pero necesitaba recordar tu cuerpo, tu olor, encontraba algo y me volvía a sumir en el dolor.

**-----------------------------Fin del capitulo------------------------------------**

Hasta aca este capitulo, bueno se lo dedico al mi gran amiga la Sui y que no se me deprima mi niña.

Y dejen reviews.

Besos

(-..-´ / � ´-..-´) (-..-´ C - & � R � ´-..-´)


	3. Imaginame sin ti

Hola!!

Bueno, aca ta el capitulo 3, ojala que les guste, se que sigue siendo muy triste, pero creo que es mi estilo, entodo caso TIENEN que terminar juntos, no quiero ser la causante de que Harry nunca haya nacido.

**Disclaimer:** se que se lo saben de memoris pero no quiero demandas, ningun personaje en te fic ni algunos terminos me perteneces son de J.K. Rowling y la canción es de Luis Fonsi, se llama Imaginame Sin Ti, nada de esto es con fines de lucro lo hago solo para llenar mi dias de ocio.

Disfruten el fic:  
**Cap 3: Imagíname sin ti **

**Mientras brillen las estrellas  
y los ríos corran hacia el mar  
hasta el día que tu vuelvas  
se que no te dejaré de amar**

Es de noche, no puedo dormir, veo las estrellas y pienso en ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, James Potter, te amo tanto, porque no me di cuenta antes, cuando tu también lo hacías. En este momento lo único que se es que nunca te dejare de amar, hasta ese momento que espero, el momento en que tú me perdones por haberme alejado así por eso que paso.

**  
Si escucharas mi lamento  
si me vieras volverías  
ya eh pagado un alto precio  
por el mal que yo te hacia  
**

Si me escuchar, aquí lamentándome, volverías y me creerías que si te amo, se que sufriste mucho cuando me fui, pero nunca fue mi intención. Quiero que me veas, que hablemos para poder decirte que te quiero, creo que ya he pagado por lo que te hice sufrir y por todo esa mal.

**Soy culpable ya lo se  
y estoy arrepentido te pido  
imagíname sin ti y regresaras a mi  
sabes que sin tu amor nada soy  
que no podré sobrevivir  
imagíname sin ti cuando mires mi retrato  
si algo en ti queda de mi  
regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti**

Soy culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo tu sufriste y todo lo que yo estoy sufriendo, pero estoy muy arrepentida jamás quise hacerle daño a el q en ese entonces era mi mejor amigo y ahora, mi amor. James, por favor imagíname sin ti, se que si lo haces me entenderás y volverás conmigo, aun que solo sea como amigos. No imaginas como estuve cuando me fui, fue el acto del cual mas me he arrepentido en toda mi vida, si ti yo no soy nada, no tengo vida social, alegría, amigos ni razón para vivir(N/A: q exagerado :P:P). Cuando mires esas fotos que siempre nos tomábamos(N/A: Lily es muggle, ella lleva cámara), piensa en mi, imagina como es mi vida ahora que me alejé de ti. Si en ti queda algún recuerdo de mi, de nosotros, te ruego que regreses y aceptes mis disculpas.

**Se ha borrado mi sonrisa  
y la lluvia no ha cesado,  
si supieras como duele  
el no tenerte aquí a mi lado**

Tú siempre me decías que lo que me caracterizaba era mi sonrisa, inclusive me dijiste que por eso te enamoraste de mi, pero mi sonrisa ya no existe, se borró cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí, si supiera como me duele estar sin ti, que va, si lo sabes perfectamente, esa es la razón porque no estamos juntos, pero ahora te amo.

**Soy culpable ya lo se y estoy arrepentido  
imagíname sin ti y regresaras a mi  
sabes que sin tu amor nada soy  
que no podré sobrevivir  
imagíname sin ti cuando mires mi retrato  
si algo en ti queda de mi  
regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti **

Por favor, ya sé que yo soy la culpable, pero estoy arrepentida, tan solo imagina, estando sin ti y volveras conmigo, ni siquiera te pido que me vuelvas a querer, tan solo que volvamos a ser amigos. Sin tu amor , tan solo tu amistad, yo no soy nada y no podré sobrevivir(N/A: pa los ñoños que no captan, no se va a suicidar, es muerte de espíritu, no de cuerpo). Porfavor, recuerda como lo pasábamos, nada hacia que nos separaramos, yo era como un(a) merodeador(a) mas. Recuerda todo y regresa conmigo.

**Soy culpable ya lo se**

**estoy arrepentido te pido  
imagíname sin ti y regresaras a mi  
sabes que sin tu amor nada soy  
que no podré sobrevivir  
imagíname sin ti cuando mires mi retrato  
si algo en ti queda de mi**  
**regresa por favor, imagíname sin ti**

Ya te he dicho muchas veces que lo siente, estoy arrepentida, lo que menos pense en ese momento fue hacerte daño, queria que no separaramos paa que tu olvidaras de mi, nunca pense en hacerte tanto daño, supongo que no supe como reacciones, debi pedirte tiempo. Ya te lo he repetido, imaginame sin ti. Mejo dejo de repetírtelo, se que no volveras, que solo estoy pagando el daño que te hize y que esos dias no volveran.

-----------------------------------------Fin de 3° capitulo--------------------------------------

Bueno este fue el 3° capitulo, creo que fue mas corto pero la canción es asi, gracias a los que leen el fic, los que no dejan reviews, dejen q son siempre las 3 personas q me dejan fic.

Elybarchu: gracias por tu review, creo q si le va a dar una oportunidad, pero no se cuando, y no me asesines como me dijiste, porfis, y no te emociones tanto que vas a venir a matarme. Besos ale

Flor: grax por tu review tb, ves?? Me apure, publique 2 dias dp de tu review, grax por interesarte en mi fic, yo tb te kiero ale.

Kattiapotter: katti, grax por tus 2 reviews, el otro no lo pude contestar xq lo pusiste dp de que publique el cap 2, no me acuerdo que parte te suena conocida, me deci x msn o en la fiesta(graduación) y obiuo que no voy a abandonar entre capas y giratiempos, y quiero la parte 2 del baile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Creo q eso seria,

Bexos ale


	4. Morí

Bueno acá esta el 4° capi!!!! Se que me demore un poco mas en este capitulo, pero tuve problemas para elegir la canción :P(ya notaron q me gusta esa carita):P:P:P

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de este fic es mío, son de J.K. Rowling y la canción se llama "morí" es de Tranzas.

No se imaginen q alguien muere por el titulo de capitulo, q mas?? Ah son pensamientos de Lil.

Este fic esta dedicado 1000 a Sui(no me haz dejado reviews!!!) katti(ya me dijiste cual parte, eso me ayudo mucho en su momento) Ely(amiga x msn y fanfic, amo tus fics) y Flor(no te conozco mucho :P, agrégame a msn)

**Morí**

**Y preguntas por mí  
que como me va  
haber como tome   
tantas cosas que hable de la soledad  
que si estoy bien o mal   
que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar  
**

Preguntas a mis compañeras de habitación por mí, por como estoy, como tome el hecho que ahora estoy sola, si ahora sigo con mi sonrisa o si lloro y yo me pregunto, porque te preocupas por mí después del daño que te hice.

**  
Y preguntas por mí  
por curiosidad y quisiera decir  
que te extraño a rabiar  
que ya no puedo mas  
**

Sigo escuchando como estas tipas comentan que tu haz preguntado por mí, dicen que tiene que ser curiosidad, nadie sabe porque ya no somos los amigos de antes, eso no importa, lo sabemos nosotros, que es lo que importa, pero lo único que te quiero decir en este momento es que te extraño muchísimo y ya no puedo mas sin ti.

**O se me pasara  
pero ya no lo sé  
yo ya no siento mas  
**

Se me pasara, se me pasaran las ganas que tengo de lanzarme sobre ti??? Ya no sé, no sé que pasara conmigo, volveré a ser la reina del hielo?? Sin amigos. No lo sé, lo que sé es que yo ya no siento.

**  
Por que ya no estoy aquí  
morí, morí el día en que te  
fuiste así de mi, no estoy  
**

James si supieras, ya no oigo nada, solo tu voz retumbándome en la cabeza pidiéndome tiempo, diciéndome que no sabia como reaccionar cuando volví a tu vida. Morí ese día el día que te fuiste de mi, que digo, si fui yo quien te abandono, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

**  
camino por las calles  
sin pensar  
oigo sin escuchar  
abrazo sin sentir  
soy el único muerto que  
puede caminar  
**

Camino por los pasillos de Hogwart, no pienso o almenos eso intento, oigo ruido a mi alrededor, pero no escucho, se me cruzan amigos y los abrazo, pero no siento nada solo siento tu recuerdo. Pareciera que estoy muerta, soy la única muerta que puede caminar.

**  
Solo existe, este maldito amor  
que es mas grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mi **

**Yo ya no estoy aquí**

Para mi ya no existe nada solo este maldito amor que me hiere el corazón(N/A: me salió verso :P), que me hiera tanto como nada lo ha hecho, pero lo último que haré será culparte, ya se que la culpa es mía, pero es que acaso este amor no tiene compasión con mi corazón. Ya haz preguntado por mi, pero por favor no lo hagas, no preguntes por mi, yo ya no estoy aquí, talvez físicamente si, pero mi mente ya no.

**  
Y preguntas por mi  
de casualidad si salió  
a relucir una conversación  
como otra normal  
**

Sigues preguntando por mi, esta vez estoy yo en la habitación, tu no te das cuenta, aun así yo salí a relucir en una conversación con mi compañera de cuarto, era sólo una conversación como otra normal pero yo lo único que hago es preguntarme porque te preguntas tanto por mi.

**  
Si tenia la razón o  
si yo estaba mal  
no me puede importar   
**

Si yo tenia la razón o no ya no interesa, que va a interesar, si yo no estoy contigo, no importa quien tenis la razón todas esa discusiones eran estúpidas y terminaban con un abraso, tu siempre fuiste mi gran amigo.

**  
Por que ya no estoy aquí  
morí, morí el día en que  
te fuiste así de mi, no estoy  
**

Sigo pensando en que no estoy aquí, morí, tu ya lo sabes, sabes ese día, ese gran error que cometí, que te hirió tanto y a largo plazo a mi también, ya no estoy mi mente no esta, los profesores están preocupados, ya no soy la mejor alumna, ya no me concentro, solo pienso en ti.

**  
Solo existe, este maldito amor  
que es mas grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión no  
preguntes por mi  
**

En mi vida ya no existe nada mas que tu, ocupas todos mis pensamientos, todo mi ser, solo existe en mi este amor, que supera todo y es mas grande que todo, por favor ya no preguntes por mi que me hace daño.

-----------------------------------------Fin del 4° cap------------------------

acá termina mi fic, se que la trama no avanza pero no encontré canción.

Aca van las contestaciones a reviews(empiezo a creer q ely, flor y katti son las unicas q leen mi fic)

**Flor:** grax, tu siempre dejándome review  y no tengo nadas q disculparte, el review es del dia siguiente que publique.

**Elybarchu: **grax por seguir poniendo reviews, lo lamento, en este capi tp están juntos, en esta capi James como que se iba a volver a sentir atraído por Lily pero no encontré la canción, aparte James pregunta mucho por Lily, eso significa algo.

Se me ocurrió una idea para que yo sepa si tengo mas de 3 lectores(ely, flor y katti, que no me dejo review!!) y que esto sea un fic interactivo:

Ya que tengo problema para encontrar canciones, ustedes me dan ideas y la canción que gane esta dedicado el cap!!!

Y si no saben que canción dejen REVIEWS, solo tienen q poner "go" ahí abajo


	5. La paz de tus ojos

¡Acá tengo el nuevo cap.!Para que vean q me demore poko xq el cap anterior lo publique en la mañana.Bueno la canción no me la propuso nadie, pero gracias a josesita por proponerme la canción ángel de Belinda, de verdad rima mucho con el fic, pero ya lo había empezado con esta canción. 

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de este fic es mío y no me demanden(están tan aburridos como yo de esto?) y la canción tampoco es mía es de la oreja de van gogh se llama la paz de tus ojos.

Este capi esta dedicado a Josesita que fue la única que me propuso canción y el fic entero esta dedicado a sui.   
**Cap. 5: La paz de tus ojos **

**No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer**.

Creí que te había olvidado, te habías ido de mí, de mi mente y corazón, pero no he podido esta vez, vuelvo a no ser yo, nunca he sido verdadero, solo fui yo mismo contigo, con mi pequeña, y creo q he vuelto a caer en tus encantos, en tu inocencia, al verte ahí diciéndome que lo habías pensado y que me amabas, llorabas, quiero acercarme a ti, consolarte y que estemos juntos.

**  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir...  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
quiero que me enseñes a jugar.**

Ya no me importa nada, yo ya no sé reír, no siento nada, solo sé que quiero estar contigo, quiero escucharte llorar y llorar contigo, consolarte, darte un beso, sin pensar en nada mas, quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós, aunque no creo que lo hagas, ambos no queremos. Quiero que me enseñes a jugar, para olvidar el dolor, solo estar contigo.

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
**

Nunca creí en el dicho "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", hasta ahora, yo creí que te había olvidado definitivamente, que con ese dolor después de tu partida no te volvería a amar, pero no se porque hoy he vuelto a pensar en ti, te extraño, los últimos días he preguntado a tus compañeras de habitación sobre ti, Remus comienza a sospechar que me he vuelto a enamorar, un momento he dicho _"enamorar"_, no, no creo que sea para tanto ¿o si? No, definitivamente no, sólo me preocupo por ti, después de todo siempre fuiste mi niña, mi pequeña siempre había estado yo contigo, protegiéndote, y después de que nos alejamos te he visto muy sola, sin amigos, tengo ganas de estar contigo, animarte, de recuperar esa sonrisa, que vuelvas a ser mi pequeña.

**No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.**

Todos me piden explicaciones de porque estoy así, pero yo no sé como hacerlo, no se como explicarles que yo solo puedo llorar, que te necesito, necesito la paz que esta tras tus ojos, que me da tu boca cuando me hablas, que te da la razón de todo lo que dices. Solo te pido que este conmigo, que me cuentes todas aquellas historias que un día te conté yo.

**Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
quiero callar,  
disimular.**

**Sólo me queda esperar,  
verte pasar,  
reintentar.**

Ya ni siquiera hablo, solo hablo con Remus y Sirius, no quiero dar mas explicaciones de porque estoy triste, quiero callar, disimular mi dolor. Solo me queda esperar, tener el valor para decirte que te correspondo, verte pasar y hablar contigo. Reintentar, nuestra relación.

**Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
quiero asustarme si no estás.**

Quiero sentir algo, no se por donde empezar, creo que tendría que empezar por aclarar mis sentimientos, siento algo pero no se que es, quiero que mi mundo de deje de girar entorno a ti, quiero tener mas fuerza para decírtelo, no se porque estoy tan nervioso si tu ya me dijiste que me quieres, quiero asustarme si tu no estas.

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.**

Sé que me volví a perder, me perdí en mis sentimientos nuevamente, he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase, todo lo que pase cuando te fuiste, todo ese dolor que tuve se justifica con el hecho que ahora estaremos juntos.

**No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo**

No se como explicar que solo puedo llorar, no de cómo explicar todo esto que ahora estoy sintiendo sin ti, necesito la paz que tu me das, que se esconde en tus ojos y en tu boca, cuando hablas me das paz. Cuéntame todas esas historias que un día te conté yo.

**----------------------------------------**Fin de 5º capitulo----------------------------------------

Hasta acá el capitulo 5. Ojalá q les haya gustado, a responder reviews:

**Bar-Ely:** grax por tu review, si es un poko triste, pero es mi estilo. Grax por leer mi fic.

**Sui-black: **mami!!! Grax por sus reviews!!! Yo se que ute si lee mi fic aunq no dejaba reviews, ahora q sabe como ponerlo me tiene q dejar y obio q ute tiene toas las primicias, too ete fic dedicao a ute q es la q mas me anima.

**Ely-barchu**: ely grax por estar siempre leyendo mi fic y dejando review, ya se que quieres que esten juntos pero ojala que te guste este cap, solo falta q james hable con lils.

**Josesita: **grax por tu review y tu consejo, q bueno q te gusten las canciones xq significa que tenemos gustos en comun.

Besos a todos y dejen reviews

Alepatil(aleblack)

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana


	6. No me lo pidas

Bueno gente acá esta el capitulo 6 es un pequeño regalo de Navidad. Este cap. me quedo mas corto, porque al final de la canción era muy repetir el coro solamente entonces no l puse nada para no sonar tan reiterativa, pero el capitulo 7 ya esta listo así que ahí esta la compensación :P:P Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de este fic es mío y la canción se llama no me lo pidas es de Gonzalo Yañez. 

Este capi esta dedicado a Ely-barchu x dejarme reviews en todos los capis)) y como siempre todo el fic dedicado a sui, zorry por no darte la primicia pero no te conectabai a msn.

Cap. 6:No me lo pidas 

**No me lo pidas  
voy a quedarme esta vez  
si aunque no quieras   
sigues clavada en mi piel  
**

Lily, no me pidas mas que volvamos a estar juntos, que no necesitas hacerlo, que esta vez pretendo quedarme contigo, aunque no quisieras sigue clavada en mi, pero sé que tu quieres y que este sentimiento es mutuo.

**  
No me lo pidas  
que ya no hará falta, regrese  
a darte un beso  
por todo lo que no fue  
**

Ya te lo dije, no me lo pidas, no me pidas que regrese a ti, que ya no hace falta, ya regrese Lily, a darte un beso y quedarme junto a ti, compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados y todo lo q no fue.

**  
Despertar junto a vos  
y olvidar lo demás  
que vuelva a oscurecer   
y volverte a mirar  
quiero que me perdones  
sin desesperar   
**

Volví para hacer todas esas cosas que no hice, despertar junto a ti y olvidar todo lo demás, todo lo que sufrimos por no estar juntos, que vuelva a oscurecer, esta vez no me importara ya que estoy junto a ti y volverte a mirar a los ojos, quiero que me perdones por todo lo que nos hicimos sufrir.

**  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
del pacto que se quebró   
siempre algo va a quedar  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos   
juntos somos más que dos,  
eso no va a cambiar  
**

Quiero que por fin yo me quede junto a ti y que seamos felices, de ese pacto que teníamos de amistad que se quebró algo quedo y ese algo es lo que ahora nos vuelve a juntar, esa amistad que nunca va acabar, y de ese amor que nació de esa amistad. Quiero que esto termine y por fin quedarme junto a ti, que nosotros juntos somos mucho más que dos y eso no cambiara nunca.

**  
No me lo pidas  
voy a quedarme esta vez  
cuando me cuidas  
tu cama me hace tan bien  
**

No me lo pidas, ya sabes la respuesta, esta vez me quedare contigo, recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente, olvidando todo lo malo que vivimos. Cuando tu me cuidas, se siente tan bien me demuestras que te intereso.

**  
Despertar junto a vos  
y olvidar lo demás  
que vuelva a oscurecer   
y volverte a mirar  
ahora cierra los ojos  
yo haré lo demás  
**

Estar contigo y olvidar todo el resto, volverá la oscuridad pero a mi no me importara ya que estoy contigo y volverte a mirar, ver esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa que me enamoro, ahora solo cierra los ojos.

**  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
del pacto que se quebró   
siempre algo va a quedar  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos   
juntos somos más que dos,  
eso no va a cambiar**

Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
del pacto que se quebró   
siempre algo va a quedar  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos   
juntos somos más que dos,  
eso no va a cambiar

Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos   
quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
quiero al fin quedarme **junto a vos**

Ya te lo he dicho todo, quiero estar contigo, y nada mas va a importar. 

--------------------------------------------Fin del 6º capitulo--------------------------------

Bueno aca esta el capi, zorry por hacerlo tan corto:P a contestar reviews:

**Ely-barchu:** grax niña, que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, y grax por ser launica q me ha dejado reviews en todos los capis.

**Karipotter:** q bueno que te guste el fic.

Dejen reviews que quiero tener 20 reviews antes de año nuevo:P


	7. pieces of me

Aca ta el capi 7, el mismo dia que el 6, un regalito de navidad como les dije, noten que me demore mas en traducir la cancion que en hacer el capi:P:P de algo que me sirve ir a clases, aunq me va pesimo en castellano y mal en ingles:P:P

**Disclaimer:** nada de este fic me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling y la cancion es de ashlee simpson se llama pieces of mi.

****

Cap. 7:Pieces of me

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
_(en un lunes, yo estoy esperando_

_Martes, yo estoy desvaneciendome_

_Y el miercoles, yo no puedo dormir_

_Y la oscuridad es una vista clara_

_Porque tu has venido ha rescatarme)_

Fue un lunes te estaba esperando para decirte lo que siento, que me habia dado cuenta de que yo tambien te amaba; martes, acabo de hablar contigo, estoy desvaneciendome en mis pensamiento, tu ya te olvidaste de mi, era comprensible despues de lo que sufriste por mi y el miercoles de esa semana ya no podia dormir, pesando en ti y llorando. Ya ha pasado un tiempo, no mucho pero ha pasado tiempo desde esa semana me llego un lechuza, es extraño, la veo es tu letra y leo, esto es un claro en la oscuridad que estoy viviendo, porque tu quieres hablar conmigo y me rescataras de esta oscuridad.  
**Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
, yo caigo tan rapido**

_Me cuesta coger mi aliento, yo espero que esto dure)_

Estoy cayendo, pero cayendo de emocion, volvemos a ser amigos, tu te acercaste a hablar conmigo, te diste cuenta de qu aun me quieres, contigo caigo mas rapido, me emociones, mi corazón late mas fuerte, me cuesta coger el alinto estoy realmente emocionada, espero que este sentimiento mutuo dure, y si no dura que no dañe nuevamente nuestra amistad.

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

_(Parece que yo finalmente puedo descansar mi cabeza en algo rel_

_Me gusta el camino q siento__(eso seria lo literal dudo q sea eso, debe se algo como me gusta lo q siento)_

_Es como si tu me conocieras mejor de lo que yo me conosco a mi misma_

_Yo amo como tu puedes contar_

_Todas las piezas, piezas, piezas de mi_

_Todas las piezas, piezas, piezas de mi)_

Porfin termina todo este sufrimiento por parte de ambos y puedo descansar en algo real, nuestra amistad, algo tan real en este momento que tuvo tanto bajos ultimamente, me gusta tanto esto que siento hacia ti y pensar que yo sufri por este sentimiento que ahora es mutuo y me llena de sonrisas que algun dia di por perdidas. Todo esto es tan impresionante, que porfin vallamos a estar juntos con alguien que me conoce tan bien, a veces pienso que me conoces mejor que yo misma, pero no me molesta es mas amo como tu conoces todo mi ser.

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
_(Soy malumorada, sucia _

_Me hago agitada, y es insensible_

_Como tu nuca pareces preocuparte)_

Soy malumorada, no se porque me quieres pero lo importante esque me quieres, tengo tantas emosiones de momentos me vuelvo agitada y quiero satar y puedo ser muy insensible pero tu no pareces preocuparte, tu me conoces y me quieres asi, me quieres y no me canso de decirlo.

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy is your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

_(cuando estoy enojada, tu escuchas_

_hacerme feliz es tu mision_

_y tu no pararas cuando yo estoy aquí)_**  
**

Si yo estoy enojada, tu me escuchas, es como si hacerme feliz fuera tu mision, eres un angel que me cuida, mi mejor amigo y mi amor, sé que tu no pararas de haceme feliz mientras yo este aqui.

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
_(caigo, aveces yo caigo tan rapido_

_bien, me golpeé esto profundiza_

_choque, tu eres todo lo que tengo)_

Me he caido tantas veces, sobretodo ahora ultimo, aveces caigo tan rapido, cai, me golpeé, coque, todo esta mal pero te veo a mi lado, eres todo lo que tengo.

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_(parece que porfin yo puedo descanzar mi cabeza en algo real_

_Me gusta el camino q siento__(eso seria lo literal dudo q sea eso, debe se algo como me gusta lo q siento)_

_Es como si tu me conocieras mejor de lo que yo me conosco a mi misma_

_Yo amo como tu puedes contar_

_Todas las piezas, piezas, piezas de mi_

_Todas las piezas, piezas, piezas de mi)_

He caido tantas veces pero ahora que estas junto a mi pareciera que nada ira mal y puedo descansar sobre algo real,me gusta esto que siento, esta seguridad que siento junto a ti, pero tampocono apresuremos somos grandes amigos luego veamos como progresa, siento como si me conocieras mejor de lo que me conosco a mi misma, te amo y amo la manera en la que conoces todas mi piezas y facetas.

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
_(como puedes saber todo sobre lo que voy a decir?_

_Soy yo tan obia?_

_Y si esta escrito en mi cara_

_Yo espero que nunca te vallas)_

Como sabes todo lo que voy a decir?? Soy tan obia??? O tu me conoces tan bien, como puedes hacelo, conocerme tanto, esta escrito en mi cara?? No se como lo haces pero espero que nunca te vallas de mi lado.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
_(en un lunes, yo estoy esperando_

_Y en martes, yo me estoy desvaneciendo en tus brazos_

_Entonces yo puedo respirar)_

En el lunes estoy esperando y en el martes yo estoy desfalleciendo en tus brazos, ahora puedo por fin estar en tu brazos entoces ya puedo respirar, ahora que se qu estas a mi lado.

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
I love how you can tell  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..

_(parece que finalmente puedo descansar mi cabeza en algo real_

_Me gusta el camino q siento__(eso seria lo literal dudo q sea eso, debe se algo como me gusta lo q siento)_

_Es como si tu me conocieras mejor de lo que yo me conosca a mi misma_

_Yo amo como tu puedes contar_

_Yo amo como tu puedes contar_

_Yo amo como tu puedes contar_

_Todas las piezas, piezas, piezas mías_

_Todas las piezas, piezas, piezas mías)_

James solo quiero que sepas que te amo y estoy muy feliz de por fin estar contigo apoyándome en algo real, amo todo esto que estoy sintiendo y espero que tu igual, ya que me conoces mejor que yo misma y puedes saber todo sobre mi.

-----------------------------------¿Fin?---------------------------------------

bueno aca esta el desenlace, lo iba a dejar hasta aca el capitulo pero ya que quedaron como amigos quizas lo continue, ustedes deciden en los reviews y porfa dejen para llegar a los 20 este año:P

Ely-barchu: cada vez me sorprendes mas, un review a los 3 minutos de heber publicado, linda este capi sobretodo dedicado a ti, porfin ¿o no?

besos

ale-patil (ale-black)

MOS

MOM


End file.
